Toujours près de toi
by Lehna
Summary: OS-songfic sur "Je serai ton ombre" de Cléopâtre. Les pensées d'une femme qui aime un homme qui en aime une autre, comme ça arrive souvent...


Toujours près de toi…

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. La chanson, "Je serai ton ombre", est tirée de la comédie musicale Cléopâtre.

POV Pansy

J'ai mal tout au fond de moi. Mon cœur est transpercé de douleur. Et pourtant, je te souris. Tu as l'air tellement heureux. Comment pourrais-je te montrer ma douleur ? Je ne veux que ton bonheur, même si c'est sans moi.

_**Quand on a tout donné**_

_**Et que ça ne suffit pas,**_

_**Le cœur connaît des lâchetés**_

_**Qu'on oubliera.**_

Oui, je suis lâche. Oui, j'abandonne. Oui, j'aurais pu te dire ce que je pensais vraiment, mais à quoi bon ? A quoi bon faire disparaître l'étincelle de joie dans tes yeux pour la voir remplacée par de l'inquiétude ? Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire maintenant, ce qu'ont fait les autres filles qui ont aimé sans rien recevoir en retour, ce que beaucoup d'autres filles feront après moi :

_**Se soumettre,**_

_**Puisque j'ai perdu…**_

_**Reconnaître**_

_**Que l'amour n'est plus…**_

Tu sais, j'ai vraiment cru qu'un jour tu m'aimerais comme je t'aime. J'ai espéré qu'elle ne serait qu'une passade, comme les autres qui l'ont précédée, mais je vois à l'éclat de tes yeux quand tu la regardes, à ton sourire quand tu penses à elle, à tes attentions pour elle, que cette fois, c'est l'amour de ta vie.

On dit que les serpents sont patients et rusés. Je suis une Slytherin, j'agirais comme un serpent.

_**Je saurai me taire**_

_**Tant qu'il le faudra…**_

On dit que ma maison est celle de la dissimulation. Je lui ferai honneur. Je t'aimerai en silence.

_**Je serai la terre**_

_**Sur laquelle tu marcheras…**_

Je resterai tout près de toi, je ne te quitterai pas

_**Je serai ton ombre,**_

_**Je garderai tes nuits.**_

Je veillerai sur toi.

_**Je serai ton ombre,**_

_**Le dernier repli.**_

Je serai là, pour te protéger.

_**Je serai ton ombre,**_

_**Invisible présence.**_

Peut-être que tu ne sauras même plus que j'existe, mais…

_**Je serai ton ombre,**_

_**J'attendrai en silence…**_

Peut-être qu'un jour tu seras heureux que je sois restée près de toi.

Peut-être qu'un jour tu m'aimeras, qui sait ?

_**Et si tu viens à tomber,**_

_**Que le monde t'abandonne,**_

_**La main qui va te manquer,**_

_**Sache que je te la donne.**_

Peut-être qu'un jour elle te laissera, j'espère. Oui, malgré mes résolutions, j'espère qu'elle te quittera et que tu me remarqueras enfin. Ce jour-là, je serai tout près, prête à te consoler et à t'aimer.

En attendant je te suivrai.

_**Plutôt que de te voir partir**_

_**Et puisqu'un adieu me tuerait,**_

_**Je resterai à te servir**_

_**A tout jamais…**_

S'ils savaient, tous ces Griffindors, dont fait partie ta fiancée… S'ils savaient à quel point Pansy Parkinson est tombée bas… Ils se moqueraient de moi, avec raison. Je suis si lâche, si peu digne de ma famille. Quand je me souviens de ma fierté de Sang-pur, j'en rirai presque : je suis quasiment à genoux devant une Muggleborn, juste pour rester à tes côtés, même en tant qu'amie d'enfance.

_**Et tu ne trouveras pas**_

_**Plus fidèle et vraie**_

_**Que ton ombre,**_

_**Celle que je serai…**_

On dit que les Slytherins n'ont pas de parole. Pourtant, je peux te jurer de rester près de toi pour toujours et tenir ce serment. De toute façon, je ne peux pas te laisser.

Tu sais, j'étais si heureuse d'être ta promise. Je voulais tant devenir ta femme, celle que tu aimerais. Mais un contrat de mariage ne donne pas l'amour que je voulais.

Alors, maintenant que ce lien est bel et bien rompu, laisse-moi rester près de toi…

_**Je saurai me taire**_

_**Tant qu'il le faudra…**_

Malgré la victoire de Saint-Potter, mes idéaux sont restés à peu près les mêmes. Peut-être que les Muggleborns ne nous sont pas inférieurs, mais tu ne pourras pas me forcer à aimer celle que tu as choisi. Pourtant, je n'en laisserai rien paraître. Je ferai celle qui a été forcée par sa famille à avoir une opinion _totalement_ opposée à ce qu'elle pensait. Je pourrai même devenir sa confidente, tu sais ?

_**Je serai la terre **_

_**Sur laquelle tu marcheras…**_

Tu ne pourras pas m'éviter, c'est une promesse, Draco Malfoy. Et Pansy Parkinson tient toujours ses promesses.

Alors, je te le dis :

_**Je serai ton ombre,**_

_**Je garderai tes nuits.**_

_**Je serai ton ombre,**_

_**Le dernier repli.**_

_**Je serai ton ombre,**_

_**Invisible présence.**_

_**Je serai ton ombre,**_

_**J'attendrai en silence…**_

Je pourrai te voir avec elle, je pourrai lui sourire, je pourrai devenir l'ami de tous ces Griffindors. Et tout ça, seulement pour rester près de toi.

Oui, juste pour que tu ne me quittes pas. Mais, au moindre faux-pas, je retenterai ma chance.

_**Et si tu viens à tomber,**_

_**Que le monde t'abandonne,**_

_**La main qui va te manquer,**_

_**Sache que je te la donne.**_

Tu veux que je sois ton témoin ? Avec joie Drake. Je te l'ai dit :

_**Je serai ton ombre…**_

Et ce, jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut.

J'espère que vous aveez aimé...


End file.
